


Duck and Crackshell

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Crying, Donald Duck is not by canon actually Fenton Crackshell's father this is a fanfic duh, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Fights, Hugs, Light Angst, Men Crying, Out of Character, Reunions, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Fenton Crackshell, his mother, and Donald Duck have a short chat.





	Duck and Crackshell

Fenton Crackshell opened the door to his house, to see his mom and Donald Duck sitting on the chairs. They appeared to be in a heated conversation. However the two duck stopped as soon as he entered the room. Fenton paused in doorway as both looked at him as if he walked in on something important. He cocked an eye in confusion, nervously waving at them. "Hello Mr. Duck?" The scientist gave between confusion and nervous. 

His mother put both of her hands on her face, breathing out. Donald Duck dropped his head and spoke up, "Fenton. Please take a seat." The superhero blinked a few times in unsure, following the request. The police lady glared at the sailor before speaking herself, "Fenton, honey. Do you remember what I told you about your father?" The hero puzzled on this. He nodded and answered truthfully, "You didn't say very much about him but I remember." The two older ducks made signals at each other, seemingly yelling at each other without sound. Crackshell knew this hand based signal language well. 

He and his mom used it to talk between themselves without other people knowing what they were saying. He knew it well enough to know they were not saying anything kind to each other. The taller duck was terribly curious yet confused. The two shorter ducks stopped their argument. "Well, this is Donald. You probably don't remember him very well, but he's your father." The cool, cop, lady explained bluntly. The younger duck went wide eyed, turning on to the duck by last name. Then there was memories. Short flashes but they painted a clear picture. 

A puzzle his whole life in the making, complete at Fenton's feet. "I think I might remember him better than you think, mama."

Don went wide eyed as well, waving the idea off. "No you don't!" The young man stood up. He walked closer to the original Disney Duck™ and stood firmly on his memory. "I do remember you." There was tears on the edges of Crackshell's eyes. The tie wearing duck hugged the hatted duck tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?! Where have you been my whole life!?" The words were more worried than angry. The long haired duck looked at default duck like she could set him on fire with her eyes. The default, cartoon, duck patted the young ish duck on the back. "That's a very long story."

The taller bird sobbed and chuckled, sort of smiling. As if by some odd impulse, the grown, adult, bird put the sailor hat on his head. The also adult duck took his hat back. "Stop taking my hat. It wasn't funny when you were a child and it's not funny now." The duck huffed, slightly miffed. The grown man laughed a little bit more, hugging tighter. The cop bird crossed her arms at this, narrowing her eyes. They two gentlemen ducks broke their hug. Fenton rubbed the back of his head, looking at his mom. Now realizing what Donald was see the whole time they hugged. "Ummm, so are you two?... Uhhhhhh. How do I say this?"

Donald Duck breathed out deeply, "Sorry but I have a girlfriend. Well probably not anymore, considering when I explained this to Daisy, she kind of threw all my stuff out a window again." Fenton's mother attempted to keep a straight face but started laughing. She talked between laughter, "Daisy?! You got with DAISY!? The classic Disney character crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as his ex continued to laugh at him. Fenton Crackshell cocked his head to the side. "Who's Daisy?"

"Oh dear God, I should've told you about Daisy. She, Donald, Della, and all our friends would run around the world back in the day. She was sort of a... Wild card." The shortest of the three duck started the story. The meta origin of all duck kind cut off the story. "She's sort of my girlfriend... Probably." The cool, police, lady rolled her eyes at him. She pointed out, "She was my girlfriend once too. Besides, your son should know more about you and I. What better than telling him about Daisy?"

My mom had a lot of friends. The most notable friends being, "psycho Beth" and "jailbait."

By note worthy, I mean they are somehow responsible for a lot of major events in both my parents stories. Also both of them were rather chaotic. They had known them both long before my dad knew my mom. So I have elected to make Daisy Duck both, in a way yet not. So now Daisy is way more important to the back stories of literary every duck in the web of birds that Donald Duck knows. Just thought everyone should be aware of those additional factors. It might be important later. It felt like you should know that. 

So anyway, the default duck glared at Fenton. "As your father, I am grounding you to your room." Duck tried to seem more like a dad. Crackshell was clearly confused by this. He noted, "I'm an adult. You can't ground me." Don make a few gestures. It took a moment to translate the meaning. It basically meant, me and your mom are about have an "adult chat." Which meant they were about to start yelling at one another. The young man walked backwards into the door. He grabbed the door knob and shoot into the dark. "I'm going back to work... Call me back when everything is.. Yeah."

The door opened and shut hard. Leaving the two older ducks alone to talk. 

The End.


End file.
